<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Dream by Engineer104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815113">A Different Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104'>Engineer104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sort Of, what do i even tag this man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra tells Claude her dream. Maybe it'll be another they share.</p><p>For Fluffcember Day 10: "Dreams"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a good chunk of my non-netteflix Fluffcember ficlets involve Claude, somehow. proof at last that he is my favorite house leader?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I will now be telling you about my dream, Claude,” Petra announced. </p><p>“Your dream?” Claude froze with his foot in the stirrup before setting it back on the ground. His wyvern snorted, wisps of steam curling from his nostrils, irritation at their delay obvious. </p><p>But Petra’s approach startled him. So much for quietly bidding his goodbyes and sailing home on the wind. </p><p>He turned to face her, intrigued and not a little stunned. Until a few moons ago, when she had acted as emissary between Faerghus’ army and his own - a true neutral as another foreigner, at least on paper - he hadn’t laid eyes on her in almost five years. She hadn’t grown any taller (neither had he, unfortunately) but she stood straighter, more confident. </p><p>She spoke Fodlan’s language with less of an accent too. A shame, he thought. He hoped she hadn’t lost anything of her own native tongue in exchange. </p><p>“So...what is this dream of yours, Petra?” Claude asked. He crossed his arms and smiled, wondering if it was anything like his. </p><p>“I have been dreaming with day and night of something,” Petra admitted. Her gaze met his, and she returned his smile before it faltered. “But you are to be leaving before I can make the dream true.”</p><p>“Oh, I…” He rested a hand over his chest in apology, but for how nonchalant he tried to be around her the hurt in her voice...hurt him. “I’m sorry, Petra. My time in Fodlan is done, but...I told you my dream when we last saw each other, right?”</p><p>Petra nodded. “Your dream...a noble dream,” she said. “I am wishing it to be true too, and I am hoping to be helping you with it when I am queen of Brigid.”</p><p>“I’m counting on you,” Claude said. He laughed, and was surprised to find he meant it as he stepped towards her. </p><p>He knew what the Alliance lords and his allies from Faerghus would say behind his back, that he was a coward who surrendered rather than fight, that would allow his country to be conquered rather than stand its ground. But Claude had weathered far worse insults, and Leicester had never really been <em>his</em> for all he’d adopted it. </p><p>He was no coward, yet here he was, feeling like one with Petra, unable to reach out and take her hands one last time. </p><p>Nervous, heart beating, palms sweating in his gloves like he’d ingested a mild poison. </p><p>“You’ll make a great queen,” he told her. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll do.”</p><p>“What we will be doing,” Petra said then. She rested a hand on his arm and slid it up to his shoulder, a hint of pink high on her cheeks. “Claude, I am not speaking of that sort of dream.”</p><p>“No?” he said, raising an eyebrow. He touched her hand, warm and small against his, close. “What kind of dream were you talking about?”</p><p>“This one.” Petra leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. </p><p>Again Claude froze, his eyes wide with surprise. “I—”</p><p>“Will you be sharing this dream with me too?” Petra wondered, her voice a hair louder than a whisper so close to his ear. </p><p>He bit his lip before deciding not to fight his smile. He cupped her cheek in his other hand and met her eyes. “I would love to, Petra.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Claude is tricky. tricksome. difficult</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>